1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for aggregating content of disparate data types from disparate data sources for single point access.
2. Description of Related Art
Despite having more access to content from many disparate sources and having more disparate devices to access that content, retrieving content from disparate sources with disparate devices is often cumbersome. Accessing such content is cumbersome because users typically must access content of various disparate data types from various disparate data sources individually without having a single point of access for accessing content. Content of disparate data types accessed from various disparate data sources often must also be rendered on data type-specific devices using data type-specific applications without the flexibility of rendering content on user selected devices regardless of the content's original data type. There is therefore an ongoing need for consolidated content management for delivery to a particular rendering device.